Hospital
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Hospital? Como assim, o que aconteceu? 7º Episodio de Bellinha e Edualde. Leia para descobrir o q aconteceu por lá.


Que saudade daqui, que saudade de Edualde e Bellinha, que saudade de TR tempo pra fazer apenas o q eu gosto, que saudade de ler ficcs e que saudade de ver o quanto vcs gostam do que eu escrevo...rsrs

Ok, parei com o saudosismo... Mas eu tava com saudade e pronto.

Não me matem pelo episodio medíocre, e pela situação que to jogando nele. Leiam de mente aberta...rs

Abraços!

**Hospital**

- Oh pai, porque aquele negócio que você coloca nas orelhas tem bracinhos?

-Braços Edward? Não estou entendendo que negócio é esse – Carlisle se ajoelhou para ficar na altura do filho e o olhar nos olhos.

-Aqueeeeele negócio de escutar o coração, você sempre guarda ele na sua mala de médico!

-Ah sim, meu estetoscópio! – Carlisle abriu um sorriso com a lembrança de seu filho. – Mas me diz uma coisa garotão, aonde você conseguiu enxergar braços nele?

-Ah papai, num tem uma mangueirinha? De um lado fica o botão de escutar o coração e do outro os bracinhos que agarram a sua orelha! – Edward estava visivelmente excitado com a sua explicação, como pode seu pai não enxergar os braços compridos que pareciam de ET?

-Braços que agarram aminha orelha e botão de escutar o coração, uhum... Mangueira no meio? – Carlisle se levantou rindo da imaginação do filho, e ao ver como Edward estava animado com as perguntas ele teve uma idéia. – Filho, amanhã eu não estou de plantão, teremos a tarde livre, só tenho que passar no hospital pra ver alguns pacientes internados, que tal se você for comigo? Você já está de férias...

-A Bella pode ir? – Edward cortou o pai ansiando já a aceitação de Bella no passeio pelo hospital "o trabalho do papai" – Ela vai gostar de ver o negócio de escutar o coração! A gente vai poder sentar nas cadeiras de roda? Posso usar a sua lanterninha de médico? – O garoto estava animado, muito animado.

- Uma coisa de cada vez Edward. Primeiro, acho melhor Bella não ir.

-Mas pai! Ela vai gostar!

-Deixa eu terminar de falar Edward! Que agonia é essa! – Ele se abaixou novamente para ficar frente a frente com o filho – Bella já foi no hospital essa semana duas vezes, e você já sabe disso, portanto eu imagino que um hospital não é o lugar predileto pra se passear com ela.

-Bella foi passear lá? Você nem me levou!

- Calma ai, sua mãe não te disse que a Bella caiu da escada na segunda feira? – Edward acenou positivamente. – Então, ela não machucou, mas teve que ser examinada. E ontem Renné estava fazendo uma salada de camarão, Bella resolveu provar antes da hora e acabamos descobrindo que ela tem alergia a camarão. Sua amiga ficou toda empolada e está descansando hoje, por isso acho melhor não chamar ela.

- Ah; - Edward estava totalmente desanimado agora, verdadeiramente triste com a notícia de que Bella estava descansando e não poderia passear com ele. – Eu vou poder ligar pra ela mais tarde? Vocês sempre me deixam ligar pra ela quando eu não posso ver ela.

- Mas você pode ver ela filho! Alergia não é contagioso. Faremos o seguinte, depois do nosso passeio pelo hospital, vamos visitar minha paciente favorita ok?

- A Bella é sua paciente favorita? – Edward perguntou intrigado, que historia é essa de Bella ser alguma coisa favorita de Carlisle, Bella era favorita de Edward. Só dele.

-É claro que é! Afinal ela é a minha candidata a nora!- Carlisle sabia muito bem aonde estava pisando e a cara de alivio de Edward ao escutar o porque de Bella ser sua favorita foi impagável, aliviante.

-Vou poder andar de cadeira de rodas? – Edward perguntou esperançoso...

- Se você sentar na cadeira de rodas, terei que te examinar... – Carlisle falou muito sério - quem sabe usar a minha lanterninha pra ver sua garganta, meu estetoscópio pra escutar seu coração – Edward estava muito feliz ao escutar isso, ele só não contava com a nova jogada de Carlisle – Só que se eu descobrir algo anormal vou ter que mandar tirar um pouco do seu sangue pra examinarem e quem sabe te dar uma vacina! – Edward agora não estava nem um pouco animado, e seus olhos pareciam que saltariam de seu rosto bonito.

- Papai, assim, podemos só visitar o hospital? Eu ando mesmo, prometo não correr e seguro o tempo todo na sua mão. Se você quiser uso até aquelas máscaras de médico...

- Edward meu filho – Carlisle gargalhava – Você sempre arruma saída pra tudo! Impressionante! – ele sorria muito em um misto de diversão e orgulho pelo filho tão inteligente e perspicaz.

- Eu não to entendendo porque você tá rindo... Ainda é porque eu quero saber porque o seu _estenostopico_ tem bracinhos? O senhor não respondeu, e só fica rindo do que eu pergunto. – Edward estava em uma explosão de sentimentos, na mesma hora que estava dando risada com seu pai, outra hora estava nervoso, e em alguns momentos ele parecia muito triste. Como agora.

- Desculpa meu filho, eu não to rindo de você. Estou feliz porque você é um garoto, inteligente, bonito, saudável e muito muito perspicaz. – O pobre Carlisle tentava conter os olhos verdes que ameaçavam desaguar a qualquer momento. Essa fase de Edward estava deixando a família inteira em um mar de emoções. Esme até chegou a perguntar a opinião de Carlisle ao imaginar que talvez o filho poderia ser bipolar, mas a idéia foi esquecida.

- Oh pai! – Edward respirou profundamente. – Acho que não quero mais ir ao hospital... – o garoto olhou para grande varanda e voltou a olhar para seu pai com uma idéia nova na cabeça. – Será que nós podíamos brincar amanhã a tarde? Chamamos a Bella pra vir aqui, assim ela fica aqui, eu não fico longe dela, o senhor cuida dela e nós ainda podemos brincar os três! O que acha?

Carlisle não poderia mentir, ficou um pouco decepcionado com a nova idéia do filho, afinal desfilar com seu _filhão_ por seu local de trabalho seria um motivo de muito orgulho, mas ao mesmo tempo o médico percebeu que o que seu filho precisava era apenas de atenção. Sua atenção. E claro, a companhia indiscutível de Bella. Edward sem Bella parecia perdido as vezes, e isso era mais um motivo de preocupação de Carlisle, ele não ainda não havia contado à família a proposta que tinha recebido de trabalhar em um grande hospital de Chicago. O coração de Carlisle se apertou com a lembrança e com o mal pressentimento que tinha a respeito de uma possível futura mudança.

- Ok Edward. Vamos brincar amanhã a tarde. Vou ligar pra Renné pra saber como Bella está e se ela poderá nos acompanhar nessa aventura. – Ele afagou os cabelos revoltos de seu filho e tentou passar todo seu amor com o olhar e o gesto carinhoso.

- Pai! – Edward chamou quando Carlisle já se virava de costas em direção ao telefone da casa. – diz pra tia Renné pra ela falar pra Bella que eu to com saudade e que é pra ela ficar quietinha hoje pra gente poder brincar muito amanhã.

- Eu falo sim filho, mas pelos meus cálculos, Bella ainda vai ter que ficar quietinha até amanhã a noite, então nossa brincadeira vai ter que ser mais calma ok? Nada de super heróis, nem seres Extra terrestres e muito menos morcegos. – Carlisle sorriu ao ver a cara de descontentamento do filho. Mas um segundo depois Edward já abria um grande sorriso para seu pai.

-Não tem problema pai, eu já sei do que vamos brincar!

- Sério? – Carlisle mais uma vez fitava o filho com orgulho e segurando uma imensa vontade de rir das mudanças de humor de Edward. –E vamos brincar do que?

- Pai, pensa! Bella ta doente, você tem que cuidar dela, e eu quero ajudar! Vamos brincar de hospital! Assim você vai poder me explicar direitinho o porque dos brancinhos no seu _tenoctopico. – _Carlisle não podia acreditar na cabeça de seu filho. Garoto esperto.

- E que vai ser o médico? Eu ou você? Porque pelo que eu percebi a Bella vai ser a paciente.

-Você é o médico da família! Bella é a sua paciente e eu vou sei o advogado!

-Advogado? Porque advogado filho?

- Eu vou ser o marido dela que é advogado e se você não cuidar dela direitinho eu vou processar você, igual o homem do filme de ontem a noite.

- Ok – Carlisle balançava a cabeça atônito com a imaginação da criança. Os olhos de Edward brilhavam de excitação, e Carlisle sabia muito bem que ele planejaria tudo muito bem até amanhã. – Certo, vou ligar pra Bella. Amanhã ensino vocês a como usar tudo da minha mala de médico. – Carlisle se virou e resmungou pra si mesmo – E você me ensina a como sair de encrencas... Garoto esperto... de onde saiu toda essa veia artística?...

- Oh pai! – Edward gritou alto pois Carlisle já estava longe. O pai escutando o grito se voltou pro filho. – Eu esqueci de falar. Mamãe disse que é pra você comprar o jantar hoje! Ela disse que tem que ser algo saudável e que se algo saudável pra você for pizza de rúcula você vai se ver com ela.

Carlisle sorriu e virou novamente pra dentro da casa. Um sorriso invadia sua face e a certeza de onde a veia artística de Edward veio estava gravada em sua memória. Edward poderia ter seu charme, seu olhos e sua beleza. Mas com certeza o gênio, a teimosia e a graciosidade vieram de sua esposa. Carlisle suspirou fundo com prazer de saber que sua família era única e feliz. E antes de escutar Bella atendendo o telefone do outro lado ele teve a certeza de que o que vier a acontecer daqui pra frente vai ser o que for melhor pra todos eles. Mesmo que um certo coraçãozinho fique triste e quebrado por um tempo, tudo no final iria dar certo.

_- Alô é a Bella que tá falando você qué falá cum quem?_

-Olá minha paciente favorita – Carlisle falou e ele tinha certeza que do outro lado a garota teria suas bochechar vermelhas. Seu coração se apertou com a lembrança e no mesmo momento sua certeza se foi por água abaixo, pois ele não saberia como ele mesmo iria viver sem ter a presença dessa menina que conquistou sua família e roubou o pobre coraçãozinho de seu filho. – Bella , é Carlisle, tudo bem com você querida?

_-Eu to bem tio! Cadê o Edualde ele não quer fala comigo?_

_-_ Ele está la fora filha, ele mandou dizer que está com saudade. Onde está sua mãe? Quero perguntar pra ela se amanhã você pode passar a tarde conosco. Você já está melhor?

_- Ela já ta vindo tio, e eu to muto melor. E se eu ir ai blinca com o Edualde eu vou salar rapidinho!_

Carlisle riu com a afirmação. Aquele momento ele jogou o que for que o tivesse atormentando nesses últimos minutos e deixou que tudo seguisse seu rumo sem preocupações. _Seja o que Deus quiser_ - pensou.

_- Tio Calaiou não pleocupa comigo não. Minha mamãe disse que no fim dá certo e que eu tenho que acostumá com as coisas polque eu sou distabanada._

Carlisle respirou profundamente com a frase, torcendo para que a garota do outro lado da linha tivesse razão e que sua certezas fossem respostas para as incertezas deles. Ele empurrou o pensamento de lado e combinou com Renné a tarde do dia seguinte, deixando esse assunto pra uma outra vez.

**O que acharam? To correndo risco de vida ou não?...rs... Reviews queridas... dêem seu melhor...rs...**


End file.
